culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Moonage Daydream
| Length = 3:52 | Label = B&C Records CB 149 | Writer = David Bowie | Producer = David Bowie | Last single = | This single = "Moonage Daydream" (1971) | Next single = "Hang On to Yourself" (1972) | Misc = }} | track_no = | Recorded = November 1971 | Genre = | Length = 4:37 | Writer = David Bowie | Label = RCA Records | Producer = David Bowie and Ken Scott | Misc = }} "Moonage Daydream" is a song written by David Bowie in 1971, first released as a single with the band Arnold Corns. A re-recorded version, featuring Bowie and his band The Spiders from Mars, was released in 1972 on The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars. The song tells of an alien messiah and hints at his destiny to save the world from the impending disaster described in Bowie's "Five Years", as well as his fate as the quintessential "soul lover". "With Bowie, you're spoilt for choice when it comes to sci-fi-inspired songs," observed Tim Wheeler of Ash. "But 'Moonage Daydream' is my favourite. It's got a great riff and it sounds really pretty in a weird kind of way, even though the lyrics are quite dark." In the story arc of The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars, this is one of the most important songs. It describes the creation of Ziggy from a combination of religion, romance, sexual freedom, rebellion, and passion; he metamorphoses into the archetypal rock star. Moonage Daydream: The Life and Times of Ziggy Stardust is the title of a book written by Bowie, published in 2002 by Genesis Publications, named after this song. It documents the years 1972-73 and is fully illustrated with the photography of Mick Rock. Bowie and Rock met in 1972 and formed a working relationship and lasting friendship. Subsequently, Rock was the only photographer authorised to record the two-year career of Ziggy Stardust. Arnold Corns version The Arnold Corns version of "Moonage Daydream", recorded on 25 February 1971,Kevin Cann (2010). Any Day Now - David Bowie: The London Years: 1947-1974: pp.206-207 was released by B&C as a single in the UK on 7 May 1971.Kevin Cann (2010). Any Day Now - David Bowie: The London Years: 1947-1974: p.216 "Hang on to Yourself" was the B-side. The official band line-up, fronted by dress designer Freddi Buretti, was a total fabrication; Buretti was at the session but his contributions were simply lost alongside Bowie's. This version was released on CD in 1990, as a bonus track on the Rykodisc rerelease of the The Man Who Sold the World album. It also appeared on the Ziggy Stardust - 30th Anniversary Reissue bonus disc in 2002. Production credits ;Arnold Corns version (recorded February 1971) *Producer: ** David Bowie * Musicians: ** David Bowie: vocals, piano ** Freddi Buretti: vocals ** Mark Carr-Pritchard: guitar ** Peter DeSomogyi: bass ** Tim Broadbent: drums, tambourine ;Album version (recorded November 1971) *Producer: **Ken Scott * Musicians: ** David Bowie: lead vocals, acoustic guitar, saxophone, string/flute arrangements ** Mick Ronson: electric guitar, piano ** Trevor Bolder: bass guitar, trumpet ** Mick "Woody" Woodmansey: drums Live versions * Bowie recorded the song for the BBC radio programme "Sounds of the 70s: John Peel" on 16 May 1972, and this was broadcast on 23 May 1972. In 2000, this recording was released on the Bowie at the Beeb album. * A live version recorded at Santa Monica Civic Auditorium on 20 October 1972 has been released on Santa Monica '72 and Live Santa Monica '72. * The version played at the famous concert at the Hammersmith Odeon, London, 3 July 1973 was released on Ziggy Stardust - The Motion Picture. * A recording from the 1974 tour was released on David Live. Another live recording from the 1974 tour was released on the rare live album A Portrait in Flesh. * On the Outside tour in 1995 Bowie once again played "Moonage Daydream" and a live version recorded on 13 December 1995 was released on the "Hallo Spaceboy" single in 1996. This version was also released on the bonus disc that followed some versions of Outside - Version 2. Other releases * The 1971 Dutch Philips single (issued as "Moonage Dream") starts with someone (presumably the engineer) saying "Whenever you're ready...." * The song was released as the B-side of the rerelease of the single "Space Oddity" in December 1972. * It also appeared on the compilations The Best of David Bowie (Japan 1974), Starman (Russia 1989), Sound + Vision (box set) (1989), Best of Bowie (US/Canada 2002), Nothing Has Changed (2-CD/3-CD 2014), and Bowie Legacy (2-CD 2016). * A new mix of the song appeared on the Ziggy Stardust - 30th Anniversary Reissue bonus disc. * The song appeared in the movie Guardians of the Galaxy and on its soundtrack in 2014. Cover versions *Eifo HaYeled - Track on the compilation Somebody hears me (1998) *Brazzaville - Track on the album Jetlag Poetry *Crowded House - Live during their 2010 Tour available on their websiteCrowded House Online Videos *The Chameleons - Track on the album This Never Ending Now *Cienfuegos - Cienfuegos * Dennis Dunaway Project - Hero: The Main Man Records Tribute to David Bowie (2007) *He's My Brother She's My Sister - He's My Brother She's My Sister EP (2010)http://hesmybrothershesmysister.bandcamp.com/album/hes-my-brother-shes-my-sister-ep *Sass Jordan - Live Recording *The Killers - Live Recording (30 Sept. 2005, Jones Beach) *LA Guns - Rips the Covers Off (2004) *The Last Shadow Puppets - Covered numerous times during the 2016 Everything You've Come To Expect Tour *Ann Magnuson - Single *Mars Needs Women - Hero: The Main Man Records Tribute to David Bowie (2007) *Danny Michel - Loving the Alien: Danny Michel Sings the Songs of David Bowie (2004) *Of Montreal - Live many times, including at Lollapalooza 2009 with Janelle Monáe.http://www.covermesongs.com/2010/08/consequence-of-sound-presents-best-fest-covers.html *Portugal. The Man - Live Recording 2009/2010 *Racer X - Second Heat and Vol. 2 - Live Extreme (1986) *Mick Ronson - Live Recording *Patti Rothberg - Track on the Album Candelabra Cadabra (2001) *Mike Scott - King Electric CD Single *Sexy Sadie - Odd tracks out! (2000) *Ty Segall - SiriusXMU Sessions *The Smashing Pumpkins - Unreleased recording for an aborted tribute album in 1993/1994 *The Spiders from Mars - The Mick Ronson Memorial Concert (2001). Joe Elliott (vocals, acoustic guitar), Phil Collen (guitar), Bill Nelson (guitar), Trevor Bolder (bass), Woody Woodmansey, (drums), Billy Rankin (guitar), and Phil Lanzon (keyboards) *Matthew Sweet - Live Recording *10,000 Maniacs - Single *Terrorvision - Long Live Tibet (various artists) (1997) *Warrior Soul - (Love Is) The Drug single (1995) *The White Stripes - Live Recording (27 November 1998) *Rozz Williams - Live Recording *Zen Guerrilla - Trance States in Tongues (1999) *The Ukulele Orchestra of Great Britain - Uke-Werk - Live recordings from German concerts (2013) *Beth Ditto - Girls Rock Camp Foundation (2015) *The Winery Dogs - published on their YouTube Channel on January 14 as a tribute to David Bowie after the news of his death. The song had been recorded previously by the band during the "Hot Streak" recording sessions (2016) You Tube Channel - The Winery Dogs *The Featherz - Forget All You Know single (2016) *The Last Shadow Puppets - Live on several occasions during their 2016 Everything You've Come To Expect-Tour Notes References Pegg, Nicholas, The Complete David Bowie, Reynolds & Hearn Ltd, 2000, ISBN 1-903111-14-5 External links * Category:David Bowie songs Category:1971 singles Category:Songs written by David Bowie Category:Song recordings produced by Ken Scott Category:Song recordings produced by David Bowie Category:Rock ballads Category:1970s ballads